


Little Victory

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student!Mark & Drop-out!JB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Victory

Jaebum ran his fingers over the barbed wires, inhaling his cigarette deeply. His eyes are fixed on the entrance of the school even though that's a stupid place to be expecting Mark. It's still hours away from dismissal and there's no way Mark would skip class through the main entrance.

 

Or maybe he will.

 

Jaebum chuckled as he saw the red-haired boy walking out of the school casually with his bag slung on one shoulder and his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. He saw Jaebum from across the road and his face immediately lits up. He jogs across the empty street and stood in front of Jaebum with a big grin on his face. "I skipped class," he said, proud of his little victory.

 

"How?" Jaebum smiled at him.

 

"I'm supposed to go to the principal's office  with my things but I went out instead," Mark giggled. As compared to what Jaebum had done before he dropped out of school, Mark's little accomplishment was nothing. But Jaebum knew how much it meant for the boy and he's proud of Mark nonetheless.

 

"Good job," Jaebum said proudly and slide his hand to the nape of Mark's neck, pulling him close, kissing him hard. They pulled away at the same time and Jaebum tilted his head, noticing the change.

 

"Did you practice or something?"

 

Mark's face started to heat up and before his face could turn as red as his hair, he looked away nervously. "N-no. Who would do that?"

 

Jaebum chuckled at the obvious lie but didn't tease him further. He ruffled Mark's hair lovingly and pulled him to his side, slinging his arm over the boy's shoulder as they started walking off. They sat opposite each other at their usual alleyway, legs almost intertwining each other's. Jaebum gave Mark his cigarette after taking a long drag from it. He stares at the other trying to do the same. Mark has long passed the stage where he coughs non-stop from just a drag of the smoke but he's still unsure of handling his own stick. Jaebum's lips quirked up slightly seeing Mark hollowing his cheek before exhaling out the smoke slowly.

 

"What?" Mark asked when he noticed the other had been staring at him for a long time. Jaebum shook his head and mumbled 'nothing'.

 

"Tell me," he whined, frowing slightly. Even though he's a few months older than Jaebum, most of the time he acts like the younger one. Not that Jaebum minds at all. Jaebum chuckled short, looking away from Mark's cute little tantrum.

 

"Your mouth looks like it's good at sucking," Jaebum said straight-forwardly.

 

Mark blushed hard and looks away, biting his lower lip, knowing fully well what the other meant.


End file.
